Returning to the Past
by strawberry blonde chica73
Summary: Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to ret
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

CHAPTER 1

Prologue

Summer paced around the bathroom tears pouring down her cheeks and thoughts racing through her head. What was she going to tell Seth? How were they going to tell their parents? They were just finishing up their freshman year in college and her and Seth's relationship was still on the shaky side. suddenly she got an idea, she could leave, go to New York. Start a new life, forget the old one. She started forming a plan, she could leave tonight, before Marissa and Ryan got back from their date. She quickly grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the faucet. She dabbed the washcloth on her face, trying to bring down the blotchiness and cleaning up the mascara. She set down the washcloth, walked to her room and pulled a large suitcase out of her closet, stuffing all the clothes from her closet into it. She then quickly moved to the bathroom, where she removed all her toiletries. She grabbed the pregnancy test off the bathroom counter, and wrapped it in toilet paper, stuffing it deep down in the trashcan. After checking that she had everything she needed, she grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and quickly wrote a note to Marissa:

Marissa:

I need some time to think some stuff over. I wouldn't plan on seeing me anytime soon, but I'll come back one day. Tell Seth that I'm sorry and that I love him.

Summer

Summer set the note on the kitchen table along with the key to the dorm, and made her way out the door. She made sure the door was securely shut behind her before taking the first step in her new life.

That's the first chapter, I know, it's short but tell me if you liked it and think I should continue.


	2. 5 years later

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 2

5 years later

Summer awoke to the buzzing sound of the alarm clock. She quickly shut it off, and stumbled to the bathroom, where she took a quick shower. After she took a shower, she changed into her waitress uniform and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She'd given up blow-drying her hair years ago, when her

blow-drier broke and makeup was also a thing of the past. She glanced at her reflection before going to the small kitchen/living room to make her children breakfast. She poured them each a bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice then she glanced at the clock, which read 6:35, and she went to go wake up her children. She walked into the room she shared with them, both were sleeping peacefully. She hated waking them up this early every morning, but her job started at 7:30. She walked over to her daughter first. "Madison, it's time to get up," she said, while gently shaking the little girl. Her eyes fluttered open, "Morning Maddie," she said. Maddie yawned and stretched before replying, "Morning mommy." Summer smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you get dressed while I wake your brother." Maddie nodded and hopped out of bed. While Maddie put on the outfit Summer had laid out the previous night, Summer walked over to Zach's bed. Summer tried to wake up Zach, but the sleeping boy refused to wake up. The only response she got was him rolling over and grumbling in his sleep. She glanced over at Maddie, "Maddie, go eat your breakfast and brush your teeth." She turned back to the boy and rolled her eyes, "Zach, if you don't get up this instant I am going to have to take away your video games for a whole week." Zach quickly opened his eyes and practically jumped out of bed. As soon as Zach was out of bed and getting dressed, Summer went to help her daughter.

Maddie finished eating her cereal as Summer came out. "Mommy, I'm done with breakfast," she said. "Okay, why don't you bring me your brush so I can do your hair." Maddie nodded and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the brush. When she returned, Summer pulled Maddie's hair into two pigtails. "Where's Zach?" she asked to no one in particular. Maddie shrugged and went to brush her teeth. Knowing Zach, Summer headed back towards the bedroom where she found him dressed and asleep on top of the bed. "Zach, get up right now," she said in a stern voice. The boy's eyes flew open and he jumped off of the bed, rushing to the kitchen to eat his cereal. Fifteen minutes later the two children were standing in front of their mom ready to go. Summer grabbed her purse and they made their way out the door.

Summer sat in a booth in the restaurant she worked in enjoying the last few minutes of her break. She sighed as her boss Miriam came out of back room, "Summer, you have a phone call." Summer stood up and made her way to the backroom. She picked up the receiver, "Hello." "Hi, I'm Dave Samuels, I'm looking for Summer Roberts," was the reply. "This is she," she said, confused. "Hello Miss Roberts. I represent your father. I'm sorry to inform you but your father died in a car accident last night." Summer gasped a dropped the phone as tears started running down her cheeks. Even though she hadn't been close to her father, he would call on holidays and send them money every once in a while. She would send him a picture of the kids and he would keep the secret from all the people back in Newport. Summer took a few more seconds to calm herself and picked up the phone. "I'm sorry it's just such a shock," she said, her voice cracking. She heard the man on the other line sigh before continuing, "I know Miss Roberts, it came as a shock to everyone." He paused before continuing, "The funeral is this Thursday but I'd like you here tomorrow." Summer sighed, "I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it." "Miss Roberts you have to be here for the reading of your father's will," he said. "I'm sorry Mr. Samuels but I don't have enough money to transport myself and my two children to California from New York by tomorrow. " "You don't have to worry about that, the arrangements have already been made. If you have a pen and paper I'll give you the instructions now." "Hold on," Summer said, quickly reaching for the pad of paper and pencil in her pocket, "Okay I'm ready." Summer quickly wrote down his instructions for picking up the plane tickets and such. "Okay Mr. Samuels, we'll see you tomorrow." Summer hung up the phone and walked back to into the main area were her boss was sitting, "Miriam, I'm gonna need a few days off."

Summer arrived at Kelly's apartment in a record 45 minutes. Miriam had given Summer the next week off, but their flight left at 6 AM the next morning. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps before it was opened by Kelly. The smile on Kelly's face was quickly replaced with a frown when she saw that it was Summer. "Are you okay?" Kelly asked. Summer sniffled before replying, "My dad died in a car accident last night and I got a call from his lawyer this morning." The tears again started pouring down Summer's cheeks and Kelly pulled her into a tight hug. A few minutes later, Summer's crying was reduced to sniffling. "The kids are asleep, so how about you come in and sit down while I make you some tea." Summer nodded and followed Kelly to her living room. She sat down on the couch and Kelly handed her some tissues before going to put the teapot on. She returned a few seconds later and sat down next to Summer. "I'm so sorry to hear that your father died," Kelly said. Summer merely nodded and stared at the blank screen of the TV. "We're flying out tomorrow," Summer said in a flat voice, "His lawyer is reading his will tomorrow afternoon and the funeral's on Thursday." Kelly nodded, not knowing exactly what to say, she'd never really been in a situation like this before. Summer didn't seem to take notice though, "I never thought this would actually happen. I always thought he'd get to meet his grandchildren and he'd read them stories and take them out for ice-cream." At this Summer burst into tears but continued anyways, " I was actually planning on taking them out there soon, so they could meet him. I was going to talk to him about it the next time he called, but the last time I talked to him was at Christmas. I just wish I'd made an effort to call him." Summer started crying even harder and Kelly pulled her into another hug. "Maybe you should go home and have some alone time and pack and I'll keep the kids here. I could also bring them home around six." Summer nodded, grateful at the suggestion, "That would be really helpful Kelly. Are you sure you don't mind?" Kelly lightly shrugged her shoulder's, "We'll be fine." Summer smiled at her friend and stood up, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much you're helping me." She gave Kelly a hug and walked towards the front door, closing it silently behind her as she left.


	3. Returning Home

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you to all the reviewers. I've tried working on the format, so hopefully it's a little better and for those of you who weren't sure about Zach and Maddie, they are twins. So hopefully that clears things up.**

CHAPTER 3

Returning Home

Summer stepped out of the limo, followed by Zach and Maddie, and walked up to the front door of her old house. She rang the doorbell and waited nervously. "Mommy, is this your old house?" Maddie asked in awe.

Summer nodded, "This is where I used to live," she replied.

Both kids stared up at the huge house before the door was suddenly opened by a man wearing a business suit. "You must be Miss Roberts," he said, offering Summer his hand.

Summer gave a small smile and shook the man's hand. "Call me Summer," she said.

Mr. Samuel smiled and motioned for the three to step inside.

Once the three stepped inside and Summer's suitcase had been taken upstairs to her old room, Mr. Samuel was ready to start the meeting. "How about you kids go hang out in the living room and watch Blues Clues or something while your mother and I talk," he said to Zach and Maddie in a babyish voice.

Summer rolled her eyes at what the man had said to her children and waited to see what they would do.

Maddie wrinkled her nose, "Blues Clues?" she asked in a disapproving voice.

"We're too old to watch that," Zach said, adding to Maddie's comment.

Summer stifled her laughter when she saw Mr. Samuel's reaction and then took over the situation. "Zach, Maddie, I want you to stay in the living room until I come get you," she said.

"But mom…" Zach started to say but Summer held up her hand.

"If you're really good I'll get you ice cream," Summer added.

Zach and Maddie each grinned and ran to the living room, quietly shutting the door as they went in.

An hour later, Summer and Mr. Samuel were finishing up their meeting when Zach ran into the room. "Mommy, there's a woman at the door for you." Summer looked at her son before standing up and quickly walking to the front door.

As Summer approached the doorway she saw her daughter talking to a tall, blond woman. The woman looked up when she heard Summer's footsteps and smiled. "Coop?" Summer asked excitedly. The woman grinned and in two seconds Summer had her engulfed best friend in a hug.

"Hey Summer," Marissa said, after Summer had released her from the hug, "I was sorry to hear about your father."

Summer gave a sad smile and was about to speak when she felt a tug on her jeans. She looked down to find Maddie staring up at her. "What is it sweetie?" Summer asked. "You promised us ice cream," Maddie said, giving her best puppy dog face.

Summer laughed, "I did didn't I?"

Maddie nodded and Summer looked at Marissa. "Would you want to come get some ice cream with us?"

"Sure," Marissa said.

"Okay, let me just go say goodbye to Mr. Samuel and we'll be on our way," Summer said, heading back towards the dining room, where Mr. Samuel was still waiting.

30 minutes later, Marissa and Summer sat in the sand, watching Zach and Maddie play.

"So, are they the reason you left?" Marissa asked, tilting her heads towards the two children.

Summer nodded her head, " When I found out, I didn't want to tell anyone, so I just left. But I also thought I was only having one. When I found out that I was having twins, I almost packed up and came home. "

Marissa stayed quiet for awhile and it made Summer nervous. "So how is everyone?" Summer asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Everyone's good. I've been married to Ryan for a year…" Marissa was interrupted by Summer.

"I remember my dad telling me about that," Summer said. "He said it was the biggest wedding Newport has had in years."

Marissa laughed, "Just be lucky you weren't here."

Summer giggled, "It couldn't have been that bad," she said.

"That's where you're wrong," Marissa said. "My mom and Kirsten were making all the plans. The only thing I had a say in was my dress, and they even came to help me pick it out."

Summer laughed again, "How come you didn't stop them?"

Marissa looked out at the water, "I guess it was because it made my mom really happy and I didn't care. All I cared about was being married to Ryan."

Summer sighed and waited a few seconds before continuing, "So how's everyone else.

Marissa hesitated, knowing that Summer meant Seth. "Um, Seth's doing good. Actually, he's getting married in a week." Marissa said, quickly looking at her friend to see her reaction, but Summer just stared at the water. Sensing that Summer didn't want to talk about it, Marissa stayed quiet.

They remained in silence until Maddie and Zach came back up to them. "Mommy we're ready to go," Zach said.

Summer looked at her two children , "Okay, lets go."

As Summer and the twins were getting out of Marissa's black SUV, she stopped Summer.

"How about we hang out tomorrow," Marissa said. "We can go shopping and get you some decent stuff."

At first Summer was offended at Marissa's comment but quickly forgot it. "I don't know," she said, now reluctant.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Marissa said. "We can get a babysitter for the kids and just have a girls' day."

Summer was still a little reluctant. "I guess," she said after a few seconds.

"Great! I'll call a babysitter tonight and I'll be here at 10:00 tomorrow morning," Marissa said, excitedly.

Summer smiled at her friend, "See you tomorrow," she said, climbing out of the car and helping the kids out of the back seat.

"Bye," Marissa called as she was driving away.


	4. Meeting Dad part 1

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

CHAPTER 4

Meeting Dad (part 1)

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with school and I've had a slight case of writers block. So I hope this chapter is okay. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this week some time, but I can't guarantee it. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it:

* * *

**

Summer sat at the kitchen table, the newspaper open in front of her.

As she was finishing up the article on her dad's funeral, which had been the previous day, Maddie came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Morning mommy," she said.

Summer smiled, "Morning Maddie. Would you like some breakfast?"

The little girl nodded and plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. "What would you like?" Summer asked.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "How about waffles?" Summer suggested.

Maddie smiled a wide smile, "Okay, but can you put chocolate chips in them?"

"We'll see," Summer said standing up from the table, "How about you go watch TV while I make breakfast."

"Yea!" Maddie yelled as she went to the living room.

Summer chuckled at her daughter before taking everything out of the cabinets she would need to make waffles.

30 minutes later Summer was setting the table with a huge stack of chocolate chip waffles sitting right in the center. "Maddie," she called to her daughter, "breakfast is ready."

A few seconds later Maddie was in the kitchen and seated at the table, already stacking waffles on her plate. "Save some for me and your brother," Summer said, amused.

"Sure mom," Maddie said, now pouring syrup over her waffles.

Summer rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go wake your brother up."

Maddie, her mouth now stuffed with waffle, nodded and continued eating.

Summer smiled and headed upstairs to go wake up Zach.

* * *

"Zach, it's time to get up," Summer said,walking into his room.

Zach grumbled and stuffed his head under his pillow.

"I made waffles," Summer said.

Zach removed his head from under his pillow but didn't make a move to get up.

"They're full of chocolate chips" Summer added.

Zach sat up and looked at his mother, "Really?"

Summer nodded, "And Maddie is downstairs eating them all right now."

That was all it took. Zach practically jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Summer walked back into the kitchen to find Zach's plate as full as Maddie's had been.

"Are you guy's gonna leave me any?" she asked.

Zach and Maddie both shook their heads and Summer laughed, "Fine, I'll make more for me and I won't share any with you."

Zach and Maddie looked up at her. "You wouldn't do that mommy," Zach said.

"How do you know?" Summer asked in a teasing voice.

"Because you love us to much," Zach said in the same tone of voice Summer had used.

Summer giggled, "You're right," she said, sitting down at the table.

Summer had just started putting waffles on her plate when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said standing up and walking towards the door.

Summer opened the front door to find Marissa standing on the doorstep. "Hey Marissa," Summer said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Hi. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," Marissa said.

"I'm doing pretty good," Summer said. "I just made chocolate chip pancakes and I was thinking about taking Zach and Maddie to the park today."

Marissa smiled, "Sounds fun."

"You're welcome to join if you want," Summer offered, knowing that Ryan was on a trip with Seth and that Marissa needed someone to hang out with.

"Sure," Marissa said, "If you're positive that you don't mind."

Summer rolled her eyes at her friend, "How many times do I have to tell you that I enjoy your company and that the kids love hanging out with you."

Marissa smiled and stepped inside, "Okay, I'll come, but can I have some waffles first?"

Summer laughed at her friend and led her down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours later, the four were in Marissa's backyard. Zach and Maddie were playing in the shallow end of Marissa's pool and Marissa and Summer were relaxing in the sun.

"I can't believe how much I've missed Orange County," Summer said.

Marissa was about to respond when the house's backdoor opened and three people stepped out onto the porch.

Marissa and Summer looked up to find Ryan, Seth, and some woman, who Summer assumed to be Seth's fiancé, standing on the porch.


	5. Meeting Dad part 2

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

* * *

**I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. I hope it is okay. Thanks again to all the people who take the time to review. It really encourages me to continue writing. I'm really unsure about this chapter, but I hope you like it. I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend but, again, no promises.

* * *

**

Recap:

"I can't believe how much I've missed Orange County," Summer said.

Marissa was about to respond when the house's backdoor opened and three people stepped out onto the porch.

Marissa and Summer looked up to find Ryan, Seth, and some woman, who Summer assumed to be Seth's fiancé, standing on the porch.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Meeting Dad (part 2)

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," Marissa said nervously, as she walked over to the three adults.

"Uh, yeah. We had to come back to finalize some last minute wedding plans," Seth said distractedly as he looked at Summer and the two children who had joined her seconds ago. "Is that Summer?" he asked, starting to walk over to where she was sitting.

"Yeah, she came back for her dad's funeral," Marissa said glancing at Seth then Ryan.

"Is she married now?" Seth asked.

"Um, you should ask her yourself," Marissa said, giving Seth a push towards Summer, "We'll be inside if you need us. Zach, Maddie come with me."

The twins ran over to Marissa, still dripping with water and followed her inside.

"Hey Summer," Seth said, sitting down in the chair Marissa had occupied only minutes before. "How have you been?"

Summer gulped and looked at Seth. Bad idea, she thought and looked back down at the ground. "I've been doing good," she said, trying to sound happy.

"Summer," Seth said gently, "Tell me the truth. I've always been able to tell when you lie."

Summer looked up at Seth, this time tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you," she said.

"Told me what?" Seth asked.

"About Zach and Maddie," Summer mumbled.

Seth's caring and gentle demeanor suddenly became cold, "You mean they're mine?" he asked, rather loudly, jumping up from his chair and starting to pace.

Summer nodded as tears continued falling. "So, for five years I've had a son and a daughter I didn't know about?" Seth asked, getting angrier by the second.

Summer nodded, "Seth calm down," she said, almost pleading with him.

Seth looked at her and sat back down in the chair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, the hurt now evident in his voice.

Summer looked at him, "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I figured it was easier to leave and not look back," she said, gazing out at the water in the pool.

Seth studied her for a second before replying, "But how come you didn't tell me? We could have worked things out together."

Summer sighed, "You were doing so well in school, I just didn't want to ruin all the hard work you'd done. I figured that I could handle it myself."

Seth looked at her with sympathy, "Did you know you were having twins?"

Summer gave a small smile, "No, but when I found out I almost came home."

Seth nodded and looked out at the water, "Do you ever regret taking on the responsibility?"

Summer sighed, she was asked this question all the time. "Actually no. Those two are one of the best things that ever happened to me."

She gave Seth a smile, which he returned. "How about you spend the rest of the day with them," Summer offered. "You could take them out, show them around Newport. It would be fun."

Seth smiled, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Summer smiled, "I think I can go a day without them."

* * *

Seth, sat in an ice cream shop with Zach, Maddie, and his fiancé, Emma. "So, what do you guys like to do?" Seth asked trying to keep up the conversation. They had already covered age, birthday, favorite food, etc. 

"I like to play video games and have mommy read me comic books. But sometimes I read them," Zach said proudly. "I wanted to try skateboarding but mommy said that I was too young."

Seth nodded his head in approval, "Sounds like what I used to do all the time. I even had a graphic novel."

Zach wrinkled his nose, "What's a graphic novel?"

Suddenly Emma's cell phone started ringing, "I'll be just a sec," she said opening her cell phone and walking towards the door.

Once outside she flipped open her cell phone, "Hello," she snapped.

…

"Oh, hi Jonathon."

…

"No, I already told you I was spending the day with Seth. He is my fiancé."

…

"No, we're not spending the day alone. His ex girlfriend, who left him five years ago, showed up with two children, who are his."

…

"Yes, I'm pissed but after the wedding it won't matter. It doesn't sound like the mom is planning on staying anyways."

…

"Yes, the wedding will happen as planned and then we'll carry out the other plan. Nothing can or will screw this up."

…

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Your place."

…

"Love you too."

…

"Bye."

Emma flipped her phone closed, smirked, and walked back into the ice cream shop. She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face and walked back to the table where Seth was sitting with Zach and Maddie. "Hey sweetie," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Sorry that took so long, there was a slight problem at the office, but I took care of it."

"That's fine. We were just finishing up and planning on heading to the beach," Seth said, excitedly.

Emma gave a fake, enthusiastic smile, "Sounds great."

Seth stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before leading them out through the doorway and to the park.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Seth pulled up in front of Emma's house, having just finished dropping off Maddie and Zach. "I've been thinking," he said, "and I think we should postpone the wedding."

Emma inwardly groaned, how could this be happening. She let a small frown come across her lips, "How come?"

" I just want to get to know Zach and Maddie a little better," he said.

Emma felt like screaming but instead gave a supportive smile, "If that's what you want. I'll have the wedding planner start calling people in the morning."

Seth gratefully smiled at her and gave her a kiss, "You don't understand how much this means to me."

She gave him another fake smile and opened the door, "Give me a call sometime tomorrow," she said, as she was stepping out.

He nodded and made sure she was safely inside before driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

CHAPTER 6

Summer sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping her coffee and enjoying the few minutes of peace she had before her kids were up. Suddenly her thoughts were shattered by the ring of the doorbell. She stood up and made her way to the door, a confused look on her face.

When she opened it, she was met by Seth, who was standing nervously on the step. "Hey Summer," he said.

"Hi," Summer answered coolly, not moving to let him inside. Yesterday when Zach and Maddie had come home, all they had talked about was how fun Seth was and how much they couldn't wait to see him again.

"So, I wondering if I could spend the day with Zach and Maddie," Seth said.

"Actually, I was planning on taking them shopping today," Summer lied. She had actually planned on having the twins spend the day with Marissa and Ryan.

"Oh," Seth said, a little disappointedly, "Well maybe you could call me when you get home and we could go get dinner or something."

"Sure," Summer said, telling herself that it wouldn't be happening.

"Okay," Seth said, "I'll talk to you sometime later."

"Bye," Summer said, closing the door.

"Bye," he called back, walking to his car.

An hour later, Summer, Zach and Maddie walked up to Marissa and Ryan's front door. "Can I ring the doorbell?" Maddie asked.

"Sure sweetie," Summer said, grinning at her daughter.

"Yay," Maddie said, pressing the button.

A few seconds later, the door was opened by Marissa. "Hey," she said, reaching down and pulling Zach and Maddie into a hug.

"Hi Auntie Marissa," they said in unison.

Marissa and Summer laughed and Marissa stood up. "How about you guys go get the cookies I made for you in the kitchen while I say good bye to your mom," she suggested.

"Okay," they both said, running to the kitchen.

Marissa chuckled and turned to Summer, "So, how'd it go with Seth?"

"They had a lot of fun," Summer said, trying to sound happy.

Marissa raised her eyebrows and Summer sighed. "They did have a lot of fun. When they came home, he was all they talked about. Seth this and Seth that. When can we see him again? Stuff like that. It just hurt my feelings," Summer said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Marissa sighed, " Don't worry. It'll get better."

"I hope so," Summer said.

"So what time should I expect you back?" Marissa asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I have an interview at 11:00 and an interview at 1:00. So maybe by 2:00 or 3:00," Summer said, "Is that a problem?"

"No, we love having them here," Marissa said glancing at her watch, "but if you want to make that interview then you better hurry."

Summer looked down at her own watch, which read 10:15. "I have to go," Summer called as she rushed down to her car.

"Okay," Marissa called back, giving Summer a wave.

----------

At 2:00 Seth walked up to Marissa and Ryan's door. He pressed the doorbell and heard the ringing echoing through the house. He waited a few minutes before the door was opened by Marissa, wearing a swimsuit top and jean shorts, holding a glass of lemonade. "Hey," she said, giving a bright smile.

"Hey," Seth replied, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just wondering if Ryan wanted to do something."

"Um… you can ask him," Marissa said, moving away from the doorway, allowing Seth room to walk through.

"Would you like something to drink?" Marissa asked.

"No thanks. Where's Ryan?" Seth asked as Marissa walked into the kitchen.

"He's out back with Zach and Maddie," Marissa called to Seth.

Seth stopped walking and headed back towards the kitchen. "Is Summer here too?" he asked, suddenly feeling unsure of his visit.

"No, she had some job interviews," Marissa told Seth as she looked through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Uh…okay," Seth said. The doorbell rang again.

"Would you mind getting that?" Marissa asked, still looking for something to eat.

Seth shrugged and walked towards the front door, still in shock that Summer had lied to him about the kids. The doorbell rang again and Seth quickened his pace.

Just had he reached the door, it opened and Summer stepped inside. "Hello is anyone here?" she called out.

"Actually I was just coming to get that," Seth said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking towards Summer. "So, you took the kids shopping today?" he asked.

Summer gulped, "Um…let me explain."

"Explain what?" Seth practically shouted.

"Uh…um…uh," Summer said, at a loss for words.

"So what exactly do you have to explain?" Seth asked, the anger inside him boiling. "Maybe you want to explain why you lied about what the kids were doing today? Or why you brought them to Ryan and Marissa instead of me?"

"You know what Seth," Summer said, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I've raised these kids for fie years. And we've been happy. Then in one day you come into the picture and steal away all their attention. It's like 'mommy who?' "

"Well it's not my fault is it?" Seth shouted. "You're the one who ran away. If I had known, I would have helped you."

"Well it's not fair that you're their new favorite person," Summer shot back.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You know what's not fair?" he asked. "What's not fare is that I missed five years of my children's lives. I didn't even know about them. I don't think that's fair," Seth retorted.

Summer glared at Seth before stomping away to the backyard. Seth angrily followed her and as they passed by the kitchen, Marissa followed them out. "Stay here," Marissa said to Seth as she passed him.

"Maddie, Zach. It's time to go," Summer told her two kids as she walked into the backyard.

"But mommy we was having fun," her daughter said.

Summer smiled at her daughter's slight mistake in her speech. "I know sweetie, but it's time to go now," Summer said.

The twins grudgingly nodded and climbed out of the pool. They walked over to Marissa who was holding towels for each one.

Marissa looked over at Summer. "Why don't you go wait inside, Ry and I will dry the kids off," Marissa said.

Ryan gave his wife a questioning look before walking over to help her while Summer stepped back into the house. Seth was standing at the door waiting.

"Just go," Summer said.

Seth glared at her. "I have just as much right to see them as you do," he protested indignantly.

Summer gave him a weary look. "Just leave. I'll call and work this out later," she said, pushing him towards the doorway.

"You can't make me leave," Seth said, stopping.

"Just go Seth!" she shouted at him.

Seth didn't even flinch at her loud voice. "No," he said.

Summer sighed. "Look, do you really want the kid's to walk in and see us fighting?" she said wearily.

Seth thought about it for a moment and shook his head 'no'. "I guess your right about that one, "he said. "But I'll be calling you soon. And I expect to see them."

Summer nodded and continued pushing Seth towards the door. She opened it and practically shoved him outside. "This isn't over," he said before she closed the door in his face.

----------

"You guys ready?" Summer asked her kids cheerfully.

"Sure mommy," both replied.

"Thank you so much for taking the kids today," Summer said, turning to Marissa and Ryan.

Both raised their eyebrows as if expecting an explanation to what had happened. "I'll cal you later," Summer said, grabbing each of her child's hands and leading them out to her new car.

"I'll be waiting by the phone," Marissa called to Summer jokingly as Summer got into the driver's seat.

Summer gave her a small smile before starting the car and driving off.

----------

Emma dialed the phone number she knew so well and waited a few rings before it was picked up. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey," Emma replied. "I have some bad news." She waited a few seconds for a response but when she didn't receive any she continued. "We had to postpone the wedding."

"WHAT?" Jonathon roared.

"Sorry babe. But I still plan on marrying him and then divorcing him for all he's worth," she said.

"That's just gonna make it longer before we can be together," Jonathon replied.

"I know. But just think about all the money we're gonna get from one of Newport's most eligible bachelors," she said giggling.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get everything?" Jonathon questioned.

"Of course," the woman scoffed. "Seth's so oblivious its funny."

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go," he said.

"Fine, but give me a call tomorrow," Emma said.

"Sure thing," Jonathon replied before Emma flipped her phone closed.

----------

Seth sat in his car in front of his apartment. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated over and over again as he hit his head against the steering wheel. How could he have let Summer make him leave? He should've demanded to spend time with his children, but instead he'd let Summer push him out of their lives.

Seth got out of his car and walked up to his apartment. Emma's car was already in the parking lot, meaning that she was probably upstairs, waiting for him with some fancy dinner.

Sighing he opened the door and was indeed faced with Emma, who had cooked a lavish dinner. "How was you day?" she asked, coming over and giving him a kiss.

"Fine," Seth lied. "How was yours?"

"Oh just peachy," Emma replied.

Seth felt like rolling his eyes at the comment but instead sat down at the table. "What's for dinner?" He already felt like an old married person…and he wasn't even married yet.

----------

**So, there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get up, but the end of school was really busy and I've been working. So I haven't had time to write. I'll try and update sooner but there's no guaranties. **


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:

Summer got pregnant in college, and instead of telling Seth, she ran away to New York. 5 years later, she gets a call from her dad's lawyer, telling her that her father just died in a car accident and his will has left everything to her. Summer has to return to Newport and face everyone and everything she left behind years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any characters

CHAPTER 7

Summer nervously sat in the small coffee shop. A large coffee was sitting in front of her, untouched and growing cold. She checked her watch again and glanced toward the doorway. Where was he?

She took a sip of her coffee, instantly regretting the decision and set the cup back down. Again she checked her watch and picked up her purse. She'd been waiting for almost twenty minutes and he still wasn't there.

She was about to leave when someone sat down in the chair across from her. Summer, who had been searching through her purse for her cell phone, looked up. "I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all alone," the guy said, giving Summer a perfect smile.

"Zach? Is that you?" Summer asked.

He gave her another smile. "Yup it's me."

"Wow. I haven't seen you since high school. It's really great to see you again," Summer said, giving Zach a smile.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised to see you sitting here but alone. I'd figured you would be married by now," Zach said.

"Well stuff happens," Summer said.

"So…what have you been up to since high school?" Summer asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the comic business kind of fell out," Zach said, chuckling. "But I'm currently studying to become a doctor. What about you?"

"Well… IgotpregnantincollegeandIranawaytoNewYorkandgotajobasawaitres," Summer said to Zach.

"Wait, slow down and start over," Zach said.

"Well…I got pregnant in college and I ran away to New York and got a job as a waitress," Summer explained to Zach.

"Wow," Zach said.

"Yeah…" Summer trailed off. "I probably shouldn't have told you that. I mean…who wants to hear about one of their past girlfriend's kids," Summer said, blushing.

"No, it's okay. You probably needed someone to talk to," Zach said.

"Yeah, I kinda did," she said.

----------

Seth rushed into the small coffee shop. He was forty minutes late, Summer was going to be mad. He quickly scanned the cluster of tables and found no Summer. Sighing, he walked up to the counter. "Excuse me," he said, addressing the older woman who worked behind the counter.

"How can I help you sir," she asked pleasantly.

"Um….I'm looking for a petite woman with dark brown hair," Seth asked.

"There was a woman of that description in here. She waited for quite awhile," the woman said. "But she left about five minutes ago with a good-looking young man."

"WHAT?" Seth practically yelled at the woman.

"Sir, please keep your voice down," the woman said. "Customers don't come here to hear people shouting."

"I'm sorry," Seth apologized. "But, did she give any indication of where she was going?"

"No sir," the woman answered.

"Okay. Thank you," Seth said, walking towards the exit of the café.

Once outside in his car, Seth picked up his cell phone and dialed Marissa's number. "Hey Seth," Marissa answered on the second ring.

"How'd you know it was me?" Seth asked.

"Caller ID," Marissa answered. "Is everything okay?"

"I was actually just wondering if you had Summer's phone number," Seth said.

"Oh yeah I have it. Just hold on a sec," Marissa said. Seth heard the phone being set down and then the shuffling of papers before Marissa picked up the phone again.

"Is that all you needed," she asked after she had given Seth the phone number.

"Yeah, thanks," Seth said, flipping his cell phone closed.

Seth quickly dialed the phone number Marissa had given him and was greeted with Summer's voice mail. "Hey this is Summer. Obviously I'm unavailable at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP."

"Hey Summer, this is Seth. I was just calling to apologize for missing the meeting today. But maybe we can reschedule. Give me a call." Seth again flipped his phone closed and climbed back into his car. He had to get back to work.

----------

Summer walked back into her house at 5:00 exactly. She immediately headed for the living room, where she knew the babysitter would be.

When she entered the living room, she found her two children and their babysitter, Heather, playing a game of Monopoly Jr. "Hey guys," Summer said.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. "Mommy," Maddie and Zach said, jumping up from the floor and running towards their mother.

"I missed you today," Summer said, giving each of her children a hug.

"We missed you too mommy," Maddie said.

"Yeah…but we had a lot of fun too," Zach added.

Heather, who had stood up from where she was sitting on the floor, chuckled. "I hope they were okay," Summer said, addressing the babysitter.

"Oh, they were angels," Heather said, sending a wink towards the two children, who giggled.

----------

After Heather had been paid and had left, Summer decided to make a quick dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with a salad.

Just as the family was sitting down to dinner, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, " Zach said, jumping from his seat and racing towards the front door.

"No, I will," Maddie said, also jumping from her seat and making a beeline for the door.

Summer chuckled and followed her two children to the front door. "Daddy," Zach and Maddie yelled at the same time.

"Hey guys, I missed you," Seth said, bending down to pull each into a hug. Summer smiled as she watched the exchange between Seth and his two children.

"Daddy, you should join us for dinner," Maddie said.

"Yeah, mommy made spaghetti and meatballs and salad and it's really good," Zach added.

"I don't know, do you think it's okay with your mom?" Seth asked.

Both kids turned to look at their mother, with the perfect puppy dog eyes and Summer gave in. "Sure it's fine," she said, moving to the side to let Seth through the doorway.

"Great," he said, following the family to the dining room.

As he walked, Seth couldn't help but notice how homely the house smelled and looked. There were toys everywhere and the spaghetti smelled great. It was completely unlike the apartment he shared with Emma. At their home, nothing was ever out of its proper place and Emma never cooked, she just ordered out.

Summer quickly set an extra place and the four sat down at the table. "if I had know that we were having company I would have cooked something a little fancier," Summer said.

"No, everything is perfect," Seth said, giving Summer a warm smile which she returned.

----------

"We need to talk," Summer said, sitting down on the sofa across from Seth. They had just finished putting the kids to bed.

"Yes, we do," Seth said.

"So, I think that you should see them on the weekends to start and eventually we'll start introducing more days into the schedule. But they should probably come back here to sleep. At least for the first few weeks. Then after the first few weeks, if their comfortable with your home and you fiancé, then they can start staying nights with you," Summer said.

"That sounds very reasonable," Seth agreed.

"Great," Summer said, standing up. "So, I'll bring them over this weekend."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Seth said, standing also.

"So, I'll see you later," Summer said.

"Yeah, later," Seth said sounding a little dejected.

----------

Seth unlocked the door and stepped into his cold apartment. All the lights were off. Emma must already be sleeping, he thought to himself as he walked towards their bedroom. After being at Summer's his own apartment seemed cold and unwelcoming. He wished he could've stayed at Summer's house.

---------

**Okay, this was kind of a filler chapter. It's not very long and not very good. Oh well. I decided to reintroduce Zach and then I realized that Summer's little boy was named Zach. So, I'm sorry if there is any confusion. And don't worry; this will end with Seth/Summer, but right now their just working on their relationship. It will take some time, but you don't have to worry. So…I'll stop taking up your time. Thanks for reading it. **


End file.
